Sleep, How Could I Have Forsaken Thee?
by Kou-san
Summary: Charm is pregnant. Tai is sleepy. Nuff said.



    Tai blinked, trying to focus on the person looming over him.
    "Taichi...Tai! Bug! Wake up! Are you asleep?"
    "Yes." he mumbled burying his face in his pillow.
    "Bug, please wake up..."
    "What do you want, Charm?!" he shouted irritably into his pillow. It
    was quiet for several minutes. He turned over to look at her. He up
    quickly. "Whatsamatter? Why are you crying?"
    "You yelled at me..." She whimpered as tears began to build in the
    corners of her eyes.
    "No, no, no...shhh...." He clutched her against his chest. "I didn't
    mean to yell at you,baby. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to being jabbed
    awake, that's all. Okay?" She nodded and dried her eyes against his bare
    shoulder. "Now what's wrong, huh?" She smiled.
    "I want some chocolate covered cherries." Tai gave her a look that
    said, _Are you insane?_
    "Where do you expect me to get that this time of night?"
    "You're right..."she looked down and thought deeply for a few
    minutes.Her eyes brightened suddenly. "Scratch that...I want some potato
    salad and some banana yogurt."
    "But you hate banana yogurt!"
    "Oh yeah! A cheeseburger then." Tai did a facefault.
    "Oh boy....Matt's wife never had cravings in the middle of the night!
    Why me, God? Why me?" He threw his hands into the air.
    "Tai, I'm glad you've decided to pray more often, but I need you now!"
    The woman tugged at his arm.
    "Fine! Fine! Let me get dressed!"
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    **_Thirty minutes later_** they were cruising the busy city streets. "Gah,
    did everyone and their grandma decided to go to town at 1:30 in the
    morning!" Tai groaned, slamming his fist on the horn and leaning out the
    window to flip someone off.
    "Where are we going?" Charm asked.
    "Podnuh's for potato salad, CONSIDERING they're open and Wendy's for a
    cheeseburger."
    "Why?" Tai slammed on the brakes.
    "Because that's what you said you wanted!"
    "Oh, that was half an hour ago. Now I want some roasted marshmallow
    and cucumber sandwiches with peanutbutter." Tai turned green and red.
    "Could you please make up my mind, hun?"
    "Oh, honey! That sounds good too! Maybe with some plain potato chips,
    ooh! Or Salt and Vinegar ones!! And some..."
    **_Three Hours Later..._**
    Tai tromped into the apartment and threw himself into bed without
    getting undressed. He was into a light doze when he was poked awake once
    more. He rolled over. No sense in trying to fight it.
    "What is it this time?"
    "I think I'm in labor."
    "That's nice, dear..." Tai rolled over again and yawned sleepily.
    Several minutes went by before he shot upright in the bed. "Well, don't
    just do something! Stand there!!" He jumped out of his uneasy slumber and
    rushed to grab the overnight bag, ran out the door, down the stairs,
    and dove into the car, throwing the bag carelessly into the backseat. He
    felt his pockets. "The keys!!" He flew back up to the apartment, grabbed
    the keys off of the counter and raced back down to the car. Nearly
    stripping all of the gears, he soared in the direction of Odieba General.
    He was half way there when he glanced at the passenger seat. "My wife..."
    he groaned before turning the car around.
    ** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***
    **_1 hour and 30 minutes later..._**
    Tai drove slowly down the empty streets of Odieba without saying a
    single word. Charm glanced at him worriedly.
    "Bug, are you okay?" Silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a false
    alarm, honest." Silence. "Where are we going?" Silence. And they rode for
    10 minutes in silence until Tai pulled up infront of a familiar apartment
    building. "Tai, why are we..." She didn't have time to finish her quiry
    befoer Tai had her out of the car and standing infront of apartment 202.
    He knocked continuously until a groggy man answered the door.
    "Tai? What are you doing here? It's nearly 7:00 in the morning." Tai
    gently pushed Charm into the man's arms. "Wha?"
    "Matt, you've dealt with one of these before so here..." He turned and
    started back toward his car. "I'm going back to bed."
    ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***
    ** END**


End file.
